1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to, an electronic device having a foldable cover with a latching mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Many folding and latching electronic devices include a base and a cover that is rotatably connected to the main base, such as portable optical disc players and notebook computers. In such folding and latching electronic devices, there is a need to lock the cover to the main base. Although conventional connection mechanisms can meet basic needs, it is still desirable and useful to provide a folding and latching electronic device with a new connection mechanism for locking the cover to the main base.